1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical axis variable configuration rotor. Rotors of this general type which will be hereinafter referred to as "S-Rotors", are typified by those described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,574, to Savonius, issued Jan. 1, 1929. Such rotors in one form, consist of a vertical cylinder sliced in half from top to bottom, the two halves pulled apart, and overlapped by about 20% in their diameters. In principal, such a rotor, mounted on a vertical shaft, provides some recirculation of flow which in effect converts the cup, which is coming backwards into the wind, into the second stage of a two stage turbine.
While the S-Rotor has major advantages, such as those of operating equally well with wind coming from any direction and ability to start in very light winds compared to horizontal axis wind mills, these advantages have been offset by such problems as difficulty and expensiveness of regulation of angular velocity at the high wind speeds. It has become apparent that a new and unique concept had to be developed and the present invention is one resultant of our efforts toward that end. Our invention as further described in full detail hereinafter, includes as important characterizing features, combination of a vertical axis rotor and means for controlling rotor speed when flow of fluid operating the rotor varies in intensity.